Stellvia 2nd Stage: Merged Edition
by Ng Way Huck
Summary: This edition has been cancelled.


_**The alarms are everywhere inside Vision control room.**_

Vision Commander: What's going on here?

Staff: Sir ! Unidentified objects are approaching Stellvia !

Vision Commander: What on earth...is that thing?!

Assistant: Commander, we better dispatch the elite pilots !

Vision Commander: Activate weapon systems, now !

Staff: Weapon systems online, sir !

Stellvia Commander: All pilots ! Dispatch now !

* * *

_Announcement: Attention all units, code red. I repeat, code red is in effect now. This is not a training._

Shima: What's going on??

Kouta: We must be under attack !

_**Kouta and Shima rush to the hangar. Yayoi, big four and the rest of the group are already out there.**_

* * *

_Arisa: Arisa Glennorth reporting in !_

_Shima: Arisa-san? You're a mechanic, what are you doing in that Katty?_

_Ayaka: It's ok Katase-san, I taught her how to pilot all these time. She learn how to pilot a Katty from me, she's fine._

_Kouta: Here they come !_

_Vision Commander: Attention, formation 1._

Kouta: (Formation 1?! Is he nuts?! That won't work on the aliens ! )

_Kouta: Sir, requesting to change the formation._

_Vision Commander: What is this? Stop complaining !_

_Pierre: Formation 1?_

_Masaru: No kidding me ! That's an all-out formation !_

_Shima: There they come !_

_**A cruiser like ship with cannons and turrets appear right in front of the defense line. Shima and the rest cold sweat from it.**_

_Kouta: Alpha team ! Follow my order !_

_Alpha team: Roger !_

_Vision Commander: What are you doing?!_

_Shima: Sorry sir, but we're against your formation. Right wing follow me !_

_Kouta: Kent-sempai, take the left wing with you !_

_Kent: Roger. Big four, attack !_

**-Vision Control Room-**

Vision Commander: This is...insane ! They're on their own?

Stellvia Commander: Trust them. Besides, that girl Katase Shima...she's a powerful ally. Remember that. She's an elite programmer, and pilot. Not only that, remember she have magic. It's something that science can't do.

Vision Commander: Hmm, I hope you're right.

James: These childrens sure have grown up alot.

Vision Commander: Activate all the backup generator, fire all weapons !

Staff: Sir ! Yes sir !

**-Battle Field-**

_Shima: Right wing ! Full force attack ! ...What?!_

_**The ship fires a series of short burst at her Bianca. She evades all of it but got hit by a bomb.**_

_Shima: Interior pressure dropping ! --Losing --control--_

_**Her Bianca blow up right in front of Kouta.**_

_Kouta: Shima-chan...Shima-chan !!_

_**The explosion clears up. Shima is floating in space in some sort of bubble.**_

Shima: (Let's see, if I use oxygen generator magic...the oxygen should gather around me whenever I go...what a great magic.)

_Kouta: Shima-chan !_

_Shima: Hai?_

_Alpha 1: A communication without a device?_

_Shima: Nevermind it ! Everyone ! Use magnetic disruptor against the missiles !_

_Alpha 2: We got it !_

_**Another missile head towards Shima, she got aside immediately.**_

_Shima: Gosh ! Everyone becareful ! One hit from this missile and you'll die immediately !_

_**The missile explode right after passing through her.**_

_Shima: Time to use magic !_

_**She throw a fire ball as big as a Bianca missile towards one of the cannons. The fire ball explode as soon as it hits the target.**_

**-Vision Control Room-**

Jinrai: Serve them right ! Way to go Katase-san !

_Shima: I won't let you down, sensei !_

**-Kouta-**

Kouta: Shima-chan ! I'll watch your back !

_Shima: Thanks, Kouta-kun !_

_**Kouta destroyed 3 of the drones trying to kill Shima.**_

_Shima: Oh god ! Drones ! I hate drones !_

Kouta: I'll cover your back ! Alpha team, roam !

_Alpha team: Roger !_

**-Battle Field-**

_**Shima throw a static charge against one of the turret, blocking it's barrel. The ship tried to fire it, but the malfunctioning turret blow up.**_

_Shima: Another enemy turret down ! Everyone concentrate on the hull ! Fire everything you got !_

_Alpha team: Roger !_

_Alpha 1: Empty barrel !! Oh yeah !_

_Alpha 2: Hey guys ! What's that tentacle like thing?_

_**3 steel tentacles went charging against the fleet, everyone evades it having no chance to get close. Shima sheath a sword out of nowhere, she create a wave with the sword cutting away all the tentacles. Everyone paused.**_

_Shima: What are you all waiting for?! Take that ship down now !_

_Kouta: Barrel emptied ! Switching to vulcan cannon !_

_Ayaka: Same here !_

_Kent: Ah, it's fun alright. Don't you think Ritsuo?_

_Ritsuo: Hmm._

_Alpha 3: Out of ammunitions ! Heading back to the foundation._

_**By this time almost everyone reported ammunitions depleting. Shima and her friends and Kouta are the only one with ammunitions.**_

_Yayoi: What is...that thing? The hull is wrecking and it still managed to fire??_

_**Yayoi said that while evading incoming fires and missiles. Ayaka's Katty got hit.**_

_Kent: Ayaka-san !! Eject now !_

_Ayaka: Machida Ayaka, ejecting !_

_Kent: Gotcha !_

_**Kent grab on her pod immediately.**_

_Shima: Kent-sempai, make sure Ayaka-sempai is ok ! Go back now !_

_Kent: Roger that._

_Ayaka: Katase-san ! ...Come back alive..._

_Shima: Hai !_

_**Suddenly Shima caught something in sight, the enemy ship's core.**_

_Kouta: Shima-chan._

_Shima: Let's go then._

_**They both spotted the same thing.**_

_Arisa: What are they doing??_

**-Vision Control Room-**

Jinrai: What are they doing?! No way !

James: Those 2, looks like they have a plan.

**-Battle Field-**

_**Kouta and Shima got in the core through the wreckage on the enemy ships. They closed the channel totally, no one can communicate with them.**_

Shima: Kouta-kun, lend me your Bianca hands.

_Kouta: You sure this will work?_

Shima: Trust me, I'm a programmer. This ship is run by a program. If we hijack it onto our side, we'll gain a big advantages...here goes ! Done ! Let's get outta here fast, the on board drones are coming !

_**Shima grab on Kouta's Bianca and they both escapes immediately before the drone start to fire at them. They turn their channel back online.**_

_Stellvia Commander: What on earth are you 2 doing?!_

_Kouta: Sir, please ask all the pilots to retreat immediately. We've managed to hijacked the ship with a program. But before it reach the stage, it'll probably try to take us down. Vision is out of range, but not the pilots !_

_Shima: Sir please !_

**-Vision Control Room-**

Staff: Sir ! Accepting incoming...sir take a look at this !

_**Jinrai rush over the panel to take a look. His eyes widened in surprise. On the panel the message goes: "Katase Shima overwriting program. Ship program overwrite? Y/N"**_

Jinrai: Allow it, hurry up !

Staff: Hai !

_**The ship's program got overwritten and stopped firing. All the on board drones and everything with the ship is with them. The ships automatically put out all on board fire and repair all the damages.**_

* * *

_**Shima got into the hangar. The hangar closes and air pressure restored. She collapse on the rail. Kouta got out of his Bianca and saw her on the rail.**_

Kouta: Shima-chan !

_**He run towards her.**_

Kouta: Shima-chan? Shima-chan?

Shima: Water...

Kouta: Hang on, I'll get some for you !

* * *

Arisa: So you're saying you don't have to be in a Bianca, but your body fluid can dry up? Why is that?

Shima: Ehehe...I guess it's because my body fluid are used up for the oxygen generations...

Ren: That's pretty amazing, you're the first able to do that. Here's a device developed by the medical department.

_**Ren hand over the device. It's silver in color, in form of a necklace.**_

Kouta: What does it do?

Ren: It measures her body fluid, and it'll alarm her if it gets too low. Also, it'll measures her magical power, well I don't know how that crazy scientist come up with such an idea-

Shima: It's accurate ! This is what I got now. Wow, is it really mine?? Or am I borrowing it?

_**Shima ask with curiosity on her face. Apparently she's too cute in this way.**_

Ren: Yes it's yours. But can you stop making that curious face of yours?

Shima: Eh?

Kouta: What Ren-sempai mean is that you're too cute with that face...haha

Shima: Stop it Kouta-kun...it's embarassing...

Arisa: That's Shipon.

Yayoi: I agree with that, that's you Shipon !

_**Yayoi said with a smile.**_

Pierre: Hey, what's so special about that necklace?

Shima: It looks beautiful !

Everyone: Huh?

Shima: What?

_**They look at each other and start laughing.**_

Shima: What?

Arisa: Ahahaha...nothing ! Nothing ! Haha !

Shima: **-sigh-** Aw...is it really that strange?

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
